


the carol 1.2 (loonathecarol)

by graveltotempo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: A little angst, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Decorating, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Haseul and Vivi are kind of a thing, LOONA 2020, LOONA deserves HAPPINESS, Loona is 12, PERIOD!, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Sadness, Unnie line loves Maknae Line so MUCH, loonatheworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: Haseul just wants the best for her band.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, OT12, if you squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	the carol 1.2 (loonathecarol)

**Author's Note:**

> not to be me but... I LOVE LOONA. SO. FUCKING. MUCJ.

Being an idol was not _easy_ : Haseul knew it, had known it for a while, actually. Still, no one could deny that LOONA had not had it easy, especially with it being the first year since their debut.

Of course, with the fact that BBC was not an established Entertainment Company, they shouldn’t have been that surprised. But between the way Jaden Jeong had been so strict with them acting and reacting _exactly_ how his loonaverse theory demanded, the way he acted around the girls sometimes and the way he had just left them when a better opportunity had arisen, Haseul knew the moral around dorm had gone down.

After the reaction of their fans upon seeing them on the stage again, and the tears most of the members weren’t able to contain, Haseul had immediately decided that she had something to do.

She had planned on doing it alone, but turns out that after living together for almost two years, most of the members started thinking the same. Which is how she had woken up on Christmas morning and found Sooyoung in the kitchen with Kim Lip, Vivi helping Jinsoul decorate a brand new tree, and Chuu messing with another pile of decorations.

Jinsoul smiled when she saw her walking in, an ugly Christmas sweater already on. “I’m guessing you are the one who actually ordered the tree?”

Haseul shrugged with a smile, immediately taking the Christmas lights from Chuu’s hands. “I was lowkey hoping we’d be invited to Gayo this year, that’s why I ordered it so late,” she confessed.

The smile dropped from the girls’ faces for a few seconds, before Jungeun shrugged, appearing in the kitchen doorway. “Well, next year, right?”

Hoping was a very dangerous thing: it left room for disappointment. Still, Haseul was the leader; if she didn’t hope, then who would? 

“Right,” she agreed. “Our fans loved ‘365’ so much it topped the US Itunes. If we work hard with our next comeback, they will love it 100 times more.”

“We will become so big, popular and famous that the Korean Entertainment Industry will be begging us to come, next year!” said Chuu, as theatrically as she could, dropping it when she heard her team mates laugh. “Everything will be fine.”

Vivi stepped back from the trees, surveying the decorations with a sigh. “I know we are good with this. We can deal as easily and readily with disappointment. It’s them,” she glanced at the bedroom door down the corridor, “that I’m worried about.” 

Haseul nodded, handing the glitter to Chuu, “Honestly, as much as I love you all and that I’d do anything to make sure you’re happy… the Christmas tree is for them. I want them to have something normal, something fun to end the year with.”

“Jungeun, help me out a second!” called out Sooyoung, appearing with what looked like it could easily be 10 kgs of French fries. Once they had managed to place it on the table, the dark haired girl nodded solemnly. “I know what you mean. They are _very_ good at hiding it, but a few days ago I heard Hyejoo asking Chaewon if she thought we were ever going to get a first win or even comeback again.” Everyone looked down at that, and Sooyoung could emphasise. “My heart honestly broke.”

Jinsoul sighed, shaking her head. “I want to protect them so much, want to do all I can to shield them from all this bullshit phase, but I can’t and I hate it.” She let Vivi wrap her arms around her and pouted. “They deserve so much more.”

“You all do,” interrupted her Haseul, looking at Jinsoul and the rest of the girls.

Chuu smiled, putting a hand on her arm. “ _We,_ unnie. _We_ all deserve it.”

Haseul smiled, taking her hand in hers. “Yeah. We all work hard, and we all deserve it. And we will all get it.” She blinked away the tears that threatened to form in her eyes, turning to Jungeun and Sooyoung. “Do you want me to go call them, before the fries get soggy?”

“They left earlier,” supplied Vivi, spraying some fake snow all over the small tree. “We sent Heejin to buy some paper cups under false pretences, and all of the rest immediately begged to go with her.”

“Suspicious.” 

“Oh, for sure,” commented Jinsoul, pulling some fake snow from her hair. “It meant we wouldn’t have Yeojinnie crawling between our feet trying to find out what we were doing while Chaewon and Hyunjin told us how terrible our artwork was, Hyejoo saying that this was all lame and Yerim and Heejin laughing and trying to console us.”

Jungeun laughed at that, shaking her head. “That is such a specific scenario.”

“I’ve been thinking about this ever since I got Yerim her present.” she explained, shrugging.

“You got Yerim a present?” asked Chuu. At her nod, she sighed. “Thank god, I got one for Heekkie.”

“I have something perfect for Hyejoo,” said Vivi immediately, eyeing Sooyoung a little worried.

The other shrugged. “Don’t worry, my present is for Chae. Haseul, you got one for Yeojinnie, didn’t you?”

“She’s the one I know best, after Vivi unnie of course,” Vivi blushed a little at that, and Haseul smiled at her for a second. 

Jungeun shook her head, a little perplexed. “What were the chances that we all got one present for one specific person without knowing who the other had picked?”

“I’ve always said this,” commented Chuu, smirking. “We all share one single brain cell.” She glanced outside the window, frowning, then looked up at Sooyoung. “Oh my god, they just appeared from the corner, everyone hurry.”

As they all rushed to stick the decorations around while Vivi, Jungeun and Sooyoung helped bring all the food outside, Haseul couldn’t help but smile a little. This is what she had wanted, for the younger girls. A comfortable place, all decorated by them were they could eat as much as they wanted and laugh and joke around with each other.

By the time the other six finally made it up the stairs, everything was placed exactly where it was supposed to be.

“Yves unnie!” called out Heejin, before stopping abruptly at the living room door, everyone crashing into her.

The living room had been completely transformed in the time it took them to take the bus, go to the store, get the cups and everything else they needed and coming back. There were colourful Christmas lights all around, smell of bulgogi and baesuk mixed with sugar and other spices.

“How long have we been gone?!” asked Hyunjin, sniffing the air and blinking at the glitter and decoration around the room.

Chuu smiled, waving around the room. “You guys like it?”

“It’s… colourful.” Admitted Hyejoo, trying to appear nonchalant. But they had all seen the way her eyes had widened in happiness when she had seen it. 

“It’s really pretty.” added Yerim, stepping inside the room. “Did you guys make this all from scratch?”

Jungeun rolled her eyes. “What kind of powers do you think we have? Most of the stuff was frozen and we just defrosted it. Except the bulgogi and the fries, that was all me and unnie,” she explained, putting one hand on Sooyoung’s shoulder.

“The decorations are so pretty, and that looks so yummy,” started Chaewon, ready to throw herself on the food when she noticed the presents under the tree. “Wait. Are those ours?”

Jinsoul nodded, happily. “Yes, we got you guys some presents! You are gonna love…” she trailed off when, instead of being ecstatic, the girls glanced at each other and rushed towards their bedrooms.

Vivi turned to the other girls. “Is this a Korean way of showing overwhelming happiness, or…”

Haseul shook her head. “Nah. That’s just them being weird.” But her confusion turned into a small smile when the girls reappeared one by one, one present in each of their hands. “Oh, you girls…”

Yeojin stepped forward, looking a little uncomfortable. “This year has been harder than we thought it was going to be,” she started, nodding slowly. “But you unnies have worked very hard, doing your best to make sure we had everything we needed and that we were happy above it all.” she turned to the other girls, who just nodded her forward. “We are sorry if sometimes we gave you a hard time, and that we weren’t able to help as much as possible, but we want you to know that we love you very much. Yeah.” She finished, handing the present to Haseul with a sudden shy smile. “Thank you so much, unnie.”

“Yeah,” added Hyejoo, stepping towards a surprised Sooyoung. “Don’t be so shocked. You really do your best, have done it ever since it was just us yyxy girls. So thank you for everything you’ve done this year.” She tried to give the present and walk away, but when Sooyoung just grabbed her in her arms she didn’t struggle away. 

“For me?” asked Vivi, when Hyunjin stepped towards her.

Hyunjin nodded, handing a present to her. “You helped me a lot this year, and I learned so much from you. Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas, unnie.” called Heejin, smacking a kiss on Jiwoo’s cheek. “I love you.”

“This is for my favourite other half of baby blonde unit.” said Chaewon, avoiding Jinsoul’s hug under the pretence of looking for her present under the tree. But when she saw Jinsoul smiling at the package, she smiled too.

“To the best leader ever,” read out Jungeun, immediately cooing. “Goddammit, Yerim, you are gonna make me cry.”

Haseul held tight on the present from Yeojin, instead watching the other girls opening their presents and Sooyoung calling them over to eat while Yeojin and Heejin took pictures under the tree, and couldn’t help but smile. 

This moment.

This happiness.

That’s all she wanted for her group members.

And when Vivi slid her hand in hers, she just held it tight. 

**Author's Note:**

> please read my other loona fic, it's a crack au uwu


End file.
